


Без пяти неделя

by sleeping



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeping/pseuds/sleeping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Эмиля всего две проблемы, и они связаны. У Лалли никаких проблем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без пяти неделя

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках втф16 за команду SSSS. Команда, вы чудо <3

Взгляд у Лалли всегда направлен в неведомые дали, и никогда — в реальный мир. По крайней мере, так кажется Эмилю, день за днём наблюдающим за различными странными и не очень действиями финского мага. Лалли олицетворяет собой то, с чем Эмилю сталкиваться еще не приходилось, и ему интересно. А еще чуточку стыдно от того, что этот интерес становится всё глубже и глубже. Но, совсем чуть-чуть. 

Эмиль ловит себя на том, что сидит и беспардонно пялится на Лалли, открыв рот, вместо того, чтобы спокойно есть свою порцию пресной еды. У Лалли отстранённое выражение лица, вопросительно изогнутые брови, и щёки бледные-бледные, такие, что хочется коснуться проверить, тёплый ли он, или ледышка под цвет кожи. Он поднимает вверх свои бесконечно длинные руки, потягиваясь, и Эмиль следит за ними взглядом, не отрываясь. Еда встаёт поперёк горла. Он судорожно откашливается, тут же привлекая всеобщее внимание, жестами показывает, что с ним всё в порядке. 

Лалли тоже смотрит. Сочувствующе? Эмиль никак не может научиться разбираться. 

Они недавно вернулись из очередного места захоронения книг, и не успели пока толком отдохнуть. Поэтому Эмиль поднимается и решает пойти полежать. Ему немного паршиво. 

— Иди поспи, — говорит ему вслед Сигрюн. — А мы тут пока будем отрываться!

— Конечно, — добавляет Миккель и кладет перед ней стопку книг. — Вы не могли хотя бы грязь засохшую с них отряхивать, прежде чем брать? 

— Не до того, когда на тебя со всех ног мчится огромный тролль, — авторитетно заявляет Сигрюн. 

— На вас в этот раз никто не нападал, особенно тролль.

— Это неважно. Ситуация-то какая! 

Эмиль пожимает плечами, и закрывается в КоТанке. Он действительно устаёт от этого дерьма, когда ты живешь, ожидая каждую секунду нападения монстра. Пока все снаружи, можно спокойно отдохнуть. Эмиль забирается на свою койку, поджимая ноги, и валится боком на подушку, ткань которой пахнет дымом, потом и чем-то еще. Выпрямляет руки, свешивая их вниз, потом ноги, упираясь в перегородку. Всё тело тянет приятной болью, адреналин вылазки быстро выветривается из мышц, и остаётся только благодарно провалиться в целительный сон без сновидений. Но нет. Сон тоже частенько оказывается знатной сволочью. Эмиль переворачивается на другой бок, растирает шею холодными пальцами. Спать не хочется совершенно. Хочется лежать, вытянувшись во весь рост и плевать в потолок. Или... 

Эмиль жмурится, трёт глаза руками, потом виски, тянет себя за волосы, будто пытаясь вытянуть из головы ненужные мысли. С тех пор, как они находятся в этом несладком путешествии, у него совершенно нет времени на снятие напряжения. Вернее, он периодически пытается уединиться, но всегда всё идёт не так. То Сигрюн вдруг приходит в голову совершить круговой обход их лагеря, обязательно в компании Эмиля, то нужно собирать вещи, то книги, то Лалли необходимо снимать с дерева, и без него они никак не справятся. И то, что Лалли прекрасно сам скачет по этим деревьям, как чертова белка, никого не волнует. Хорошо хоть еще никто не застукал его со спущенными штанами и рукой в собственных трусах, но такими темпами до этого осталось недалеко. 

Он тянет на себя одеяло, прикрывая пах, и опускает руку вниз. В последнее время помимо основной проблемы перед ним встала другая, связанная и не менее тревожная. Сочные девушки из его воображения больше не доставляют нужного удовольствия, а вот стоит только подумать о Лалли, славном финском пареньке, который бог весть что о нём думает (долбаный языковой барьер), и в штанах сразу становится тесно. Лалли какой-то весь длинный, тонкий. Изящный. Щеки эти бледные, такие, что хочется руками надавить и разогреть, гладить пальцами по скулам, вызывая румянец. Шея, прикрытая воротом водолазки, который хочется оттянуть вниз, губами по коже пройтись, легко прихватывая у горла зубами. 

Эмиль тихо стонет в подушку, утыкаясь в неё носом, шумно дышит и сжимает кулак на своём члене. Жарко. Он облизывает губы, сильнее двигая рукой, размазывает выступившую густую смазку, а Лалли в его голове приоткрывает рот и растягивает на себе плотную водолазку, открывая ключицы с нежной кожей, к которой не терпится прижаться.

Воображаемый Лалли выпутывается из одежды преступно медленно, но Эмиль не хочет его торопить. Ему нравится. Он тянет руку вперёд, зарываясь пальцами в светлые волосы, ласково гладит за ухом, и Лалли тут же льнёт к нему, кожей к коже. Эмиль перекатывает яйца рукой, чуть сжимая, и опять ведёт по всей длине члена, оттягивая удовольствие. Он думает, каково было бы ощущать реальные прикосновения длинных пальцев, не своих, тех, которые хочется вобрать в рот, покусывая, дожидаясь ответной реакции. 

Эмиль представляет, как смотрелись бы влажные раскрасневшиеся губы Лалли на его члене, и от этой мысли его просто выворачивает наизнанку. Лалли бы смотрел внизу вверх своими огромными глазищами, насаживаясь ртом, упирался руками в его бедра, поглаживая, и быстро сосал. Или нет. Он мог бы делать это плавно, размеренно, но Эмиль всё равно бы не сдержался и, стиснув пальцы, попытался бы задать свой темп. 

Подушка продавливается слишком сильно, но Эмиль не обращает внимания. Ему хочется прижаться к чему-нибудь, и пока ему светит только своя жёсткая койка, он будет использовать это на полную катушку. Он резко сжимает пальцы на члене, захваченный видением на все согласного Лалли, переворачивается на спину, привставая, разводит шире колени, откидывает голову назад, упираясь затылком в перегородку. 

В КоТанке тихо, чересчур тихо, Эмиль прикусывает щёку изнутри, несильно, но болезненно, и глушит стон. Он открывает глаза, продолжая быстро дрочить под одеялом, склоняет голову набок, чтобы посмотреть в сторону нижней койки. И тут же встречается глазами с Лалли, настоящим Лалли, изумленно застывшим внизу. Воротник куртки натянут на нос, но это не скрывает его больших глаз, немигающим взором заглядывающих прямо в душу. 

Эмиль сглатывает, замирая. Боже мой. Какое-то мгновение они сидят вот так, напротив, в оглушающей тишине, замерев немыми статуями, а потом Лалли моргает, громко втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, и у Эмиля срывает тормоза. С силой зажмурившись, он кончает, пальцами одной руки прикрывая глаза. Другая рука всё еще у него в трусах, и нет никаких сил вытащить её оттуда, хоть и становится несколько противно. 

На губах оседает еле слышное «Лалли!». 

Эмилю так хорошо и одновременно страшно, что он боится пошевелиться. Как давно Лалли наблюдает этот спектакль? Что он из него понял? Что ему сказать? Что он может ответить? Лалли порой поражает своей излишней проницательностью, и больше всего Эмиль страшится, что он догадался, ведь теперь именно он является его мокрой фантазией.

Когда Эмиль приходит в себя, отводит руку от лица, становится готовым принять удар, Лалли уже сопит на своей койке, отвернувшись, и, похоже, видит десятый сон, ничем не обеспокоенный. 

Здорово. Просто, мать его, отлично.

***

Через день они оказываются вблизи какой-то стрёмной маленькой библиотеки. Она отмечена как необязательная, но Сигрюн, сверкая воодушевлением, берёт Эмиля в охапку и снаряжает поход. Ведь приключения их ждут за пределами внедорожника, кто ж они такие, чтобы заставлять приключения ждать. 

Эмиль волнуется. И уже не столько потому, что в этой библиотеке может оказаться гнездо и их всех сожрут к чертовой бабушке. Лалли ведёт себя как ни в чём ни бывало. Он всё также мало разговаривает, уходит от общения и строит смешные рожи. Ни намека на то, что он увидел, ни на то, что он понял, ни подозрительного взгляда, ничего. Эмиль вздыхает и молча идёт следом за Сигрюн. 

Перед ними — мелкое одноэтажное здание, заросшее снегом. Чтобы попасть внутрь, Сигрюн лёгким движением ноги выбивает стекло, справа от застывшей двери, и приглашающее улыбается. Эмиль неодобрительно хмурится, а Лалли первым быстро проскальзывает внутрь. Там темно, пахнет сыростью и спёртый воздух.

Они идут втроём по коридору, Лалли плетется немного сбоку, оглядываясь, будто сосредоточившись на происходящем, и Эмиль немного успокаивается. Немного, ровно до того момента, когда в узком дверном проёме они мягко сталкиваются плечами. Эмиля будто током прошибает и он отскакивает в сторону, налетая на чудом устоявшую хрупкую стену. Лалли вздрагивает всем телом, застывает на секунду, а затем равнодушно следует дальше, даже не обернувшись. 

— Значит так, — Сигрюн хмуро оглядывает обстановку. — Здание небольшое, так что здесь мы должны быстро справиться. 

Они синхронно кивают.

— Если что, кричите. Но не очень громко. Или вообще лучше тихо. Кричите шепотом.

Сигрюн грозно их осматривает и сворачивает дальше по коридору, отделяясь. 

Эмилю неловко находиться в обществе Лалли, делая вид, что ничего не произошло, так что он осознанно сбегает при первой возможности. Уж лучше одному походить по этому заброшенному месту, чем так. И поговорить-то они нормально не могут, но Лалли похоже это не беспокоит.

Небольшая комната, в которую забегает Эмиль, едва ли может вместить несколько человек. Зато она свободно размещает в себе несколько высоченных полок с толстыми томами книг, тянущихся до самого потолка. Однако, мысли Эмиля всё еще далеки от его непосредственной миссии. 

Может, он вообще ничего не понял, успокаивает себя Эмиль, аккуратно стирая разводы грязи с найденных томов. Подумаешь, подрочил тихонько в ночи, с кем не бывает. Лалли все-таки тоже парень, должен понимать, как бывает. Конечно, не каждый парень представляет при этом своего друга, но это уже другой вопрос. 

Сбоку слышится шорох, будто кто-то пытается незаметно проскользнуть, и Эмиль резво оборачивается, выкидывая вперед руку с зажатой в ней книгой. Так себе оружие, но он ожидает увидеть совсем не монстра. Лалли осторожно переступает с ноги на ногу, обходя его по кругу, и кладет пальцы на другую стопку книг. 

— Не подкрадывайся так, ты же знаешь... — Эмиль осекается. Трясет книгой в руке, будто это ответ на все вопросы, и швыряет её к остальным. 

Лалли бросает на него совершенно нечитаемый взгляд, что-то отвечает, отворачивается и выходит из помещения. 

— Черт, — стискивает зубы Эмиль. 

Всё было бы проще, говори они на одном языке. Или будь один из них девушкой, о, отличный план, можно было бы признаться и действовать по обстоятельствам. Либо печально дрочить в одиночку, либо обрести взаимность. А что делать в сложившихся обстоятельствах, Эмиль ума не мог приложить. Ну, кроме непосредственно выполнения задания по сбору книг. Какое там задание, когда здесь... такое. 

Не то чтобы его очень волновала половая принадлежность Лалли — в этом плане он уже научился не врать себе — но всё-таки было что-то не так. Ладно, всё было не так. Лалли хотелось оттрахать так, чтобы он выгибался, стонал и просил еще. Хотелось прижать его к ближайшей стене, лизнуть широко под шеей, ухо прикусить, чувствуя чужие пальцы у себя на поясе. Хотелось запустить руки под одежду и ласкать его до помутнения картинки перед глазами. 

Эмиль мысленно отвешивает себе подзатыльник. И еще один. 

— Ложись! — внезапный звонкий крик и раздавшийся за криком грохот оглушают.

Стена слева от Эмиля идёт трещинами, крошась медленно, но неотвратимо, а он и пальцем пошевелить не может. Он замирает на полумысли. Представляет, как эта самая стена сейчас рухнет ему на голову, и выбьет все мысли. Хорошее воображение всегда было для него своего рода проклятием. 

Лалли ураганом вылетает из-за поворота, хватает его за руку, больно стискивая пальцы на предплечье, и тащит за собой, прочь от рушащейся стены. Эмиль бездумно бежит, не отводя взгляда от тонкой руки, ведущей его за собой. 

— Эй, все живы? — на выходе их встречает Сигрюн с шальными глазами и огромной пачкой грязи вместо книг. 

— Что это было? — спрашивает Эмиль, останавливаясь. 

Вырвать руку из цепкого захвата Лалли он не пытается. 

— Ну, — Сигрюн задумчиво пожимает плечами. — Там была захоронка с книгами, вроде как очень ценными, надо было посмотреть.

— И не было другого способа, чем раздолбать половину здания? 

— Монстров здесь все равно нет, гнезда тоже, верно, мой молодой разведчик? — Сигрюн подмигивает в сторону Лалли. 

Он, не отрываясь, смотрит вперед и не обращает внимания. 

— Вот, и я о том же, — Сигрюн отсутствие ответа не смущает и она весело машет рукой в сторону здания. — Заноси добычу!

Эмиль отводит глаза, натыкаясь на напряжённого Лалли. Переминаясь на месте, он всё еще не отнимает руки, и Эмиль чувствует, как его член тяжелеет с каждой секундой. 

Если у него теперь будет вставать при каждой возможности лицезреть Лалли, то нафиг такие проблемы. 

***

На привале Эмиль сознательно садится как можно дальше от Лалли. Это становится всё сложнее, потому что тот будто чувствует что-то странное, и теперь заинтересованно пытается докопаться до истины. Раньше Лалли постоянно сторонился его, а теперь чуть ли не сам к рукам льнёт. О том, что он оказался свидетелем определённой сцены и какие выводы сделал, Эмиль старается не думать. 

— В последний раз вы принесли много какого-то хлама, — говорит Туури. — Некоторые книги не то, что восстановлению, а даже прочтению не подлежат. 

— Остальные то нормальные, — справедливо добавляет Сигрюн. — Нам там немного некогда заниматься сортировкой. Представь, как над тобой висит гигантская пасть монстра, из которой капает зловонная слюна, а ты сидишь и книжечки перебираешь... 

— Вы преувеличиваете. 

— Неа, — Сигрюн хитро улыбается. 

Туури скептически смотрит на капитана и, наверно, думает, что с такой фантазией ей самой нужно книги сочинять. 

Эмиль нервно смеётся, не улавливая нить разговора. Он любуется Лалли, который выводит какие-то знаки на снегу, сжимая пальцы. 

Отсел подальше, ага, молодец, так его разглядывать получается еще удобнее. 

— Эмиль?

Лалли вытягивает одну руку вперёд и Эмиль облизывает губы, представляя, как обвел бы языком каждый палец, медленно, тягуче, невыносимо. 

— Эмиль! — Туури разве что пальцами перед его лицом не щёлкает. — Это правда, что говорит капитан?

— Что? 

— О, парень, ты походу совсем устал. Залипаешь на ровном месте! — Сигрон внезапно оказывается совсем рядом и хлопает его по плечу. — Поспишь может пойдешь?

— Нет, я... — Эмиль судорожно пытается подобрать слова, чтобы объясниться. — О, я лучше пойду поработаю с книгами, можно?

— Конечно, — отвечает Туури. — Мне как раз нужна помощь в оттирании принесенного мусора.

— Лучший отдых — перемена деятельности, — вставляет своё слово Миккель, и Эмиль тут же вскакивает на ноги. 

Он и не заметил, что когда отвлекся от рассматривания Лалли, тот начал также пристально смотреть на него. Уши горят. Эмиль протискивается между сокомандниками, залезает в КоТанк и прячется в стопках книг.   
Ходить с постоянным стояком неудобно и стыдно. Эмиль удивляется, как он до сих пор член не натер. Всё чаще он старается отбиться от остальных и побыть один. 

Лалли тем временем наоборот проявляет социальные навыки, и общается, как может. Они точно местами поменялись, и Эмиля это не радует. Ему физически плохо от неопределённости между ними, но попытаться что-то прояснить и изменить выше его сил. 

Книги перед ним на столе реально грязные. Нет, даже не так — они один сплошной комок вековой трухи. Эмиль брезгливо морщится и принимается за дело, может хоть это его отвлечёт от видения бледных ключиц перед своим носом. 

В соседней стопке сохранность куда более высокая, есть даже целые страницы с разборчивым текстом. Эмиль берёт наугад книгу из середины стопки, открывает её и в миг застывает. На открытых страницах — фотографии. Он проводит пальцем, стирая комки пыли, и девушка на картинке проступает более чётко. Она лежит на каком-то белом полотне, обнаженная, с раздвинутыми ногами, между которых деловито пристроился крепкий бритоголовый мужик.

Девушка — блондинка с короткой стрижкой и нереально бледной кожей. Или, может, это из-за черно-белых фотографий, Эмиль не знает. Он переворачивает страницы кончиками пальцев, открывая новые развороты, упорно видя на месте девушки Лалли. У него такие же ключицы, вот точь-в-точь, Эмиль помнит кожу на ощупь, когда помогал Лалли мыться. Она была гладкая, тёплая, скользкая от мыла. Как он тогда не выдал себя с головой, одному небу известно. 

Девушка с фотографии пробует со своим мужиком новые позы, и Эмиль тут же представляет, как в таком ракурсе смотрелся бы Лалли. Как он насаживался бы сверху, принимая в себя его член. 

Отвлекся, черт возьми. Прямо мастер по отвлечению внимания. Пальцы немного дрожат, книга в руках ходит ходуном. Эмиль чувствует, как наливается член от безумных мыслей и опускает руку вниз, поправить. Не хватало еще, чтобы его здесь Туури застукала в таком виде. 

От входа доносится стук, и Эмиль обмирает. Пальцы не слушаются, книга падает прямо на стол перед ним. Повернуться — страшно. 

Когда его никто не окликает, Эмилю становится еще страшнее. Попасться Туури или любому другому одна беда, но вот перед Лалли ему не хочется выглядеть так. Он опускает глаза, делая вид, что очень занят, отодвигает одну книгу, вторую, третью.   
Лалли скрещивает руки на груди, что-то обдумывая, а Эмилю хочется провалиться сквозь землю. 

Просто потрясающе, теперь Лалли застукал его еще и за просмотром откровенных фотографий. Почему, интересно, он всё еще продолжает находиться рядом с таким извращенцем, а? 

Лалли шагает ближе, голову набок склоняет, будто спрашивая о чём-то. Эмиль растерянно улыбается, не зная, куда деть руки. 

— Много интересного находим, да? — он нервно приглаживает волосы. Книга остаётся лежать открытой, самым нужным разворотом повернутая в сторону. 

Лалли кивает каким-то своим мыслям. Потом подходит почти вплотную и кладёт руку ему на плечо. Эмиль чувствует, как сердце бешено стучит где-то в горле, и не может его сглотнуть. В голове проносятся различные варианты развития событий, включая тот, что это не на самом деле, а всего лишь сон. Обычный сон, от которого он потом проснётся с крепким стояком и виноватым выражением лица. 

Тонкие пальцы уверенно обхватывают его запястье и тянут за собой. Лалли идёт вперед, не оборачиваясь, а Эмилю страшно лишний звук издать. Кажется, Лалли его куда-то ведет. Кажется, сейчас что-то будет. Кажется, это всё-таки не сон.  
Ох ты ж, что такое. Лалли пахнет пылью, металлом и чем-то сладким, вяжущим губы. Он заводит их за КоТанк, и прижимается к нему всем телом.

Эмиль теряется. У него ноги подкашиваются, дышать невозможно, а низ живота уже больно колет возбуждением. Всё вдруг становится таким реальным, он совершенно не знает, что делать. Еще минуту назад он переживал, что дрочит на друга, а сейчас этот самый друг сам зажимает его на задворках лагеря. 

Наверное, ему никогда не понять, что творится в чужой голове. Лалли впивается пальцами ему в плечи, сдавливает больно, и смотрит как-то немного безнадёжно, непонятно. Обещающе. Что-то произносит тихо-тихо, на границе слышимости, и Эмиль не разобрал бы слов даже если бы их понимал. 

— Лалли? Что ты... — он открывает рот, потому что тишина бьёт по ушам похлеще ультразвука. 

Между ними — несколько сантиметров холодного воздуха, куча намёков и пропасть непонимания. И всё это (и каждое по отдельности) Лалли рушит в один короткий миг, крепко целуя, отбросив сомнения. Губы у него сладкие, ягодные, не оторваться. Пушистый мех капюшона щекотно скользит по лицу, добавляя остроты ощущениям. 

Эмиля трясёт. Натурально трясёт, он просто не может сам остановить эту дрожь. Лалли аккуратно касается его щеки кончиками пальцев, убирает пряди волос за ухо и гладит, успокаивая. И это, возможно, даже бы подействовало, если бы он сам не дышал тяжелее обычного, будто только что бежал километры от случайных монстров. Эмиль жадно облизывает пересохшие губы, они чешутся, их жжёт от взгляда напротив, и он не может прекратить, водя языком снова и снова. Лалли смотрит пронзительно, предельно внимательно, а потом подаётся вперёд, вновь сминая губы Эмиля своими. Он целуется невесомо, нежно, широко открывая рот. Эмиль задыхается. 

Ощущать под пальцами давно желаемую кожу — нереально. Он забирается руками под водолазку Лалли, сначала дергая за ворот, поглаживая горло, чувствует, как тот сглатывает, и опускает руки ниже. Лалли, чувствуя на спине холодные прикосновения, пытается уйти от контакта, прижимаясь ближе. У Эмиля голова кружится от происходящего. Он носом утыкается Лалли в щеку, ведет к подбородку, целуя, потом широко лижет до уха. Лалли откидывает голову назад, открывая шею, руками цепляется за плечи, и не отталкивает, боже, как хорошо, не отталкивает, только дышит глубже и чаще. Эмиль легонько кусает его кадык, ведёт языком ниже, собирая горечь кожи. 

Брюки слишком больно давят на вставший член, мешают, но Эмиль не может оторваться от Лалли. Ему кажется, что он кончит, едва расстегнув ширинку. И поэтому не хочет рисковать. Ему нужно насладиться этим сполна. 

— Эй, а где Эмиль? — раздаётся откуда-то сбоку голос Туури. 

Они резко отскакивают друг от друга, как коты, ошпаренные кипятком. Лалли сбегает первым, в другую сторону от голоса, смущенный, похоже, не меньше Эмиля, у которого всё еще стоит.   
Лалли, его Лалли только что решил всё за них двоих и он был ему благодарен. Головная боль, не утихающая последние дни, медленно сходит на нет. Эмиль готов разрыдаться от облегчения. 

— Привет, что ты здесь делаешь? — оборачивается к нему Туури, когда он выходит к ней. 

Эмиль неопределённо пожимает плечами. 

— Я думала, ты книги смотришь. 

— Было дело, — отвечает Эмиль, чувствуя, что краснеет. 

Туури хихикает. Интересно, она сама уже видела ту самую книгу?

— Тебя капитан ищет, хочет что-то обсудить. 

Эмиль мысленно стучит головой об стену, призывая себя успокоиться, и идёт к Сигрюн. 

Когда-нибудь эта походная жизнь доведёт его до нервного тика.

***

К концу недели Эмиль ловит себя на мысли, что способен зажать Лалли где-нибудь в углу любой близлежащей подворотне. И его не остановит ни отсутствие подворотни, ни наличие свидетелей, ни спящий Лалли. Хотя, ладно, спящий Лалли всё-таки проблема. Набрасываться, как изголодавший маньяк со спермотоксикозом, Эмиль не собирается. Он хочет сделать всё правильно, и чтобы удовольствие было взаимным. 

Эмиль начинает понимать почти каждый взгляд, который бросает на него Лалли, и это новое знание будоражит. 

Лалли приходит под утро (опять), скребёт в дверь, терпит обязательные процедуры, но спать не идёт. Он дожидается, пока все выползут из КоТанка, и, незаметно для остальных, тянет Эмиля внутрь. За эту инициативу Эмиль ценит его еще больше, хотя казалось бы уже больше некуда. 

Эмиль смотрит на встрепанные волосы, на тонкие руки, цепко ведущие его за собой, и чувствует, какой Лалли горячий, несмотря на то, что провел полночи на улице. Этот жар медленно течёт по его руке, пробираясь прямо к сердцу, а потом оседает внизу живота, щекоча предвкушением. 

Внутри пусто, сонно и раскиданы подушки. Насчет последнего можно было смело обвинять котенка, облюбовавшего все горизонтальные поверхности их временного жилища, но сейчас не до этого.

Сейчас — это всполохи огня в огромных глазах Лалли, это тугой узел возбуждения, заставляющий гореть от желания, и доверчивые пальцы в волосах. 

— Подожди, — шепчет Эмиль, но не отстраняется. Ему интересно, получится ли у них на этот раз, или Туури решит проверить братца. Или Миккель придёт узнать, почему они не позавтракали. Или...

Лалли не хочет ждать. Он вообще нетерпеливый, если чего-то очень хочет, это Эмиль уже успел заметить и внутренне насладиться. Лалли первым целует его, не давая больше времени на размышления, и его член приятно тяжелеет. 

Эмиля ведёт. Опять. Снова. Каждый чертов раз. У него напрочь отшибает мозги, стоит ему почувствовать под своими пальцами кожу Лалли. Он закидывает руку ему на плечо, проводит за ухом, и Лалли ластится к его ладони. От этого дыхание перехватывает даже сильнее, чем от сладких поцелуев. Эмиль гладит его по щеке большим пальцев, а следом касается там губами. Лижет ниже, оставляя засосы, на что Лалли тихо шипит и жмётся ближе. 

— Лалли, — тихо произносит Эмиль, прокатывая имя на языке. 

Имена друг друга — единственное, что они понимают без проблем, и это становится их сокровенным знаком.

— Эмиль, — отвечает Лалли ему прямо в губы. 

Воздуха не хватает. Жар забирается под кожу, расходится волнами по всему телу, колет губы. Эмиль никогда бы не подумал, что сможет так быстро и ярко возбуждаться, а вот как всё повернулось. Лалли откровенно трётся об него, цепляясь за плечи, он чувствует бедром его стояк и стонет на выдохе.

Горячо. Безумно горячо. Они опускаются прямо на пол, на разбросанные мятые подушки. Эмилю страшно сделать что-то не так и одновременно хочется уже что-то сделать. Он тянет вниз одежду, поглаживая обнажающиеся участки тела, и Лалли с готовностью подставляется под ласку. Нереально. Эмиль проталкивает пальцы под резинку трусов, на что Лалли охает, сжимает рукой подушку, а взгляда не отводит. Кажется, у них общая проблема на двоих.   
Эмиль прижимается ближе, влажно стискивает в ладони оба их члена и коротко толкается. Лалли что-то неразборчиво скулит ему в шею, выгибая спину навстречу, ноги шире разводит, сдавливая коленями его бедра. Опускает одну из рук между ними, накрывая его пальцы своими. Им определённо стоило сделать это раньше. И не только это. 

Еще одна подушка попадает под руку, когда Эмиль ищет опору, и он отпихивает её в сторону. Опирается на костяшки пальцев чуть выше плеча лежащего Лалли, который тут же обвивает эту руку своими бесконечными пальцами. Он жмурится, губу закусывает, глотая стоны, мотает головой в разные стороны. Эмиль притискивается еще сильнее, резко двигаясь в кольце переплетённых пальцев, хотя кажется, что ближе уже невозможно. Они трутся друг о друга, деля общее дыхание и стоны, и важным остаётся только лишь удовольствие. 

Эмиль нагибается, наваливается сверху, утыкаясь лбом Лалли в плечо, покусывает его с каждым движением. Так хорошо, что хочется кричать. 

— Эмиль, — зовёт Лалли, и Эмиль скорее чувствует это, чем слышит. 

Он приподнимает голову и окончательно плавится во взгляде напротив. Ему так хорошо, что даже больно. Лалли обеими руками притягивает его голову к себе, целует — сильно, напористо, влажно, и Эмиль кончает, позволяя Лалли слизывать стоны с его губ. 

Сам Лалли кончает тихо, крупно вздрагивая всем телом, толкаясь в его руку еще пару раз. Пальцы расслабляются мгновенно, Эмиль падает сверху, ему кажется, что ничто в этот момент не способно сдвинуть его с места. Сыто улыбается. Лалли под ним закрывает глаза, кладёт руку ему на грудь, где всё еще бешено бьётся сердце, постепенно успокаиваясь, и что-то говорит на финском. 

Никогда в жизни Эмиль не хотел так сильно знать иностранные языки. В особенности один конкретный язык.

Лалли волшебно улыбается, бездумно проводя пальцами по губам, и Эмиль чувствует, что готов продолжить. 

— Лалли, — кричит Туури снаружи, и Эмиль знает, что хрен кто ему даст это сделать.

***

— Пятнадцать страниц вот этого, — Туури быстро перебирает свои бумаги. — И вот еще. 

Эмиль послушно складывает стопки с записями и мимоходом кидает взгляд вниз. Лалли крепко спит у него под боком, грея бедро своим теплом. С усилием подавив желание погладить его по плечу, Эмиль сжимает пальцы в кулак. 

Туури улыбается. Знаки внимания, которые эти двое оказывали друг другу, слишком заметны, чтобы ничего не понять. 

— Ладно, с этим мы закончили, пойду, наверно, тоже посплю, — говорит Туури, поднимаясь. — Скоро поедем дальше. 

— Ага, — рассеянно кивает Эмиль, тут же забывая о ней. 

«Мальчишки», — фыркает Туури еле слышно себе под нос и выходит. 

Эмиль тянется, разминает затёкшее плечо, опускает руку Лалли на спину и мягко поглаживает. Ему спокойно. Лалли ворочается во сне, прижимаясь ближе, но Эмиль не собирается его будить. Он откидывается немного назад, выцепляя из воспоминаний картинки их знакомства. Они перекатываются калейдоскопом, сменяя одна другую, и затем все его сознание заполоняет видение Лалли, открывающегося только ему. 

Настоящий Лалли, будто чувствуя, придвигается еще ближе, кладет руку ему на бедро и, кажется, слабо мурчит. Эмиль тает, как мороженое в незакрытой банке. 

Взгляд Лалли почти всегда направлен в какие-то неведомые миры, но теперь он останавливается на Эмиле, и это греет почище любого огня. 

Лалли шепчет что-то во сне, дергается, но не просыпается. Эмиль запускает пальцы ему в волосы, обещая, что когда-нибудь он сможет понять всё, что тот пытается до него донести. 

Эмилю интересно. А еще немножко стыдно из-за того, что никому не сказал о начале изучения финского языка. 

Ну, совсем чуть-чуть.


End file.
